Gamagori's secret
by Ms-Ooky-Spooky
Summary: Ira Gamagori has many secret's. What happens when a certain girl learns about them? MATURE, OOC, Hardcore Lemon. Mako x Gamagori Reluctance and BDSM. ONE SHOT! Sorry guys for being so cruel, but the rest will have to be left up to your imaginations! ;)


Gamagori silently walked towards the school's basement. He kept replaying the letter's words in his head.

_"Come to the School's basement for an experience you'll NEVER forget."_

Ira's eyes narrowed at the words. It had to be a trap...But the letter was covered in a female perfume.

It was most likely female but, what did they want? If it was Lady Satsuki she would have demanded he go down personally.

He shook his head.

How foolish, Lady Satsuki wouldn't degrade herself in such a manner especially with him.

Perhaps, it was Ryuko...Maybe she wanted to take care of him once and for all.

No...That couldn't be it either, she's to brash. If she wanted to kill him she'd confront him in front of everyone not try to hide it.

It was either a trap; which was the most logical answer...or something of a more promiscuous nature.

His curiosity would prevail in the end and here he was, silently walking down the stairs to the basement.

It was 5 pm, school had let out 2 hours ago. The only ones here were teachers and class presidents and even they were packing up to go home.

He opened the metal door to see nothing but darkness; he watched his footing carefully.

If it wasn't for his Goku three star uniform, he would have tripped and seriously injured himself.

"Who's down here? Show yourselves!" He demanded only to hear silence.

His eyes tried hard to make out any figures in the dark but he found nothing.

"...Strip first." A light voice demanded in the dark.

Ira's eyes widened in disbelief. It was defiantly female...

"You can't be serious?! How stupid do you think I am?!"

"Fine. At least put on that blind fold over there."

Suddenly the light's turned on yet only one seemed to work. Just to show a table full of BDSM equipment.

Gamagori quivered slightly at seeing all the tools and props.

Whips, gags, cuffs, rope, electric prod's, fire sticks. Every Masochist dream come true...

He wavered. The woman had a demanding voice with iron much like his Satsuki Sama. Yet, it most defiantly wasn't her. The voice was to high pitched and was slightly sweeter in nature.

"I...I-I...How do I know you aren't going to steal my uniform or kill me?!"

A female chuckle rang out through out the room.

"I couldn't pull it off...Besides, you could still easily over power me without that three star uniform."

Ira looked on in suspicion.

"...Who are you?"

The female voiced 'tsked.'

"Now, that would ruin the surprise!" It cheerfully said with a twinge of mischief.

Ira, despite his better judgment. Decided to do what the girl said.

It was stupid but he was a 19 year old masochist that felt his uniform tighten in anticipation. The thought of a woman using and abusing him sent his loins ablaze.

Maybe it was one of the teachers? An image of Ms. Sato ran through his head. She was the sexiest teacher in the school or even the entire town! He felt excitement at the thought of the dark haired 30 something year old woman in a latex outfit and a whip.

Perhaps it was one of the female students. He personally didn't find himself attractive and didn't worry about vainness but the female staff and students thought otherwise. He was constantly hearing rumors of his stature and 'size.'

He was dying to find out about this mystery girl and let his large tan hand hesitantly slide the zipper of his uniform.

He felt a slight blush cross his face at undressing in front of a stranger...Especially one he couldn't see.

Once he stripped, he carefully folded his uniform and placed it on the table next to the equipment.

His face grew serious as he looked towards the dark.

"You swear on your life that my uniform will go untouched?"

There was silence till the female voice became serious as well.

"I'd never lie. You have my word!"

He was skeptical but with a deep shaky breath he slipped the blindfold over his dark eyes and tied it behind his short blond hair.

Once it was tide he laid his hands towards his sides.

He could practically feel the female's eyes ogling him and he slightly shifted in place.

"Good...Now, sit."

He questioned himself for a moment on whether this was really going to be worth it. It could be a group of people just using one sweet little girl as a cover up! They could rape and abuse him in more ways then one! He may have been a masochist but that didn't mean he'd get off by being truly tortured. Even if he was a fearsome foe without his uniform; still if he went against many with uniforms...Well, he would doubt his odds of winning.

He heard a pair of high heels clicking the cement ground. He shivered as he felt his naked thigh's and backside make contact with that same cold floor.

He was nervous when he felt a pair of soft small hands grab his. He felt rope being tied around each wrist, then behind each knee and then past his neck and down his back bringing his wrist placed behind him.

He hinged when the ropes were pulled surprisingly tight. Making his wrist form together behind his back and his knees were forcibly spread and brought to his chest.

His genital's were completely exposed for the world to see.

He felt his heart rate quicken and his skin become hot with both arousal and embarrassment.

"Wow...Your big!" She chirped; he raised an eyebrow.

"Considering the rest of me, was that really a surprise?"

"Well, I have a pretty big rack but I'm tiny in stature..."

Ira fell silent at that, the mental image making his stomach flip.

"Oh! It just got even BIGGER!" She exclaimed in amazement.

He felt his face become even more red at that comment.

"Well...Would you like the blind fold on or off for your 'experience'?"

Ira faltered. He was being given a choice?

"Off!" He heard her giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Alright..." She sang out as he felt a cold metal knife slice the cloth off near his face.

He inhaled sharply at the blade so close to his eyes.

He heard the high heels take a couple of steps back.

Ira closed his dark eyes and took a deep breath before looking.

"Hi, Senpai!" Mako cheered as she waved at him with the knife.

Ira swore his eyes popped right out of his skull.

**"M-Mankanshoku?!" **

His mouth hung to the floor. Mako stood with a pair of black high heels and a set of black laced lingerie that consisted of a garter belt, thigh highs, a push bra that shoved her plump breast up to her neck and a black lace thong.

Ira felt his mouth go dry, he didn't know whether to be aroused or mortified.

"Ya like it? I borrowed my mom's only lingerie...Hopefully she won't notice. I don't think it's her and dad's night..." She muttered with a contemplative look.

"B-b-but!" Ira was completely shocked.

"SILENCE!" Her high pitched voice shouted as a determined pout formed on her face. It was actually cute...To bad he was tied up on the floor and she was holding a knife.

"I told you you'd have an experience you'd never forget, and darn it, Mako will give you that experience!"

She started to walk towards him and he was wishing he would have told her to leave the blind fold on. Now, looking at her in the eyes he felt more then naked, he felt down right out vulnerable.

Mako stopped a mere inch in front of him and crouched down. Ira started to scoot away as best he could.

"Mako? Mako! What are you doing?! Keep that away from me!" Mako made a sigh at Ira throwing a fit before quickly grabbing a gag and slamming it in his mouth.

He felt himself lurch at the sudden intrusion then she fastened it to the back of his head and that was that. Any words he tried to form died out to mere noises.

"There!...Now...What to do?" She muttered to herself as she unconsciously slid the knife along his jaw and down his neck.

Ira shuddered in fear and pleasure.

The knife continued south ward. She stimulated his chest by lightly flicking the flattened side against his pecks and nipples and lightly taking the sharpened side down his entire chest earning a whimper from him.

She slide it lightly against his stomach making the skin jump on reflex and then she slide it towards his pubic area.

He fought against his restraint's afraid of what might happen if it got near that sensitive area.

She just smiled a mischievous smile before quickly gliding it towards his thigh. She lightly cut against his inner left thigh. His eyes widened when he saw a thin red line seep out.

Mako made a breathy noise as her eyes hooded. She lightly ran her tongue along his muscular thigh and lapped at the tender red slit.

Ira felt his eyes roll in to the back of his head as he closed them and shivered.

He could fell her hair lightly tickling the area he wanted touched and it made his head spin.

Mako pulled back.

"I know that's not very sanitary, being a back alley doctors daughter, I know that. But I'm sure it's fine, right? Besides, you don't seem like the diseased or unclean type."

Ira didn't answer, and simply laid his back against the wall behind him. His hands went numb from the pressure he was putting on them but that mild discomfort made it all the more appealing.

"Ya know Senpai? You've been looking at me like I'm nothing but a child but I'm not. I'm a young lady and it's about time you see that! I know you like me."

Ira's eyes snapped open. How'd she know? He'd been trying to deny it for months. He didn't want to think the hyperactive girl had won his affections. He wanted to think he had only undying loyalty for Satsuki, but that's all it was, wasn't it? Loyalty.

He didn't look her in the eyes.

"So...I'm right?"

Ira hesitated but didn't answer, he didn't make even a noise.

Mako's face turned into a determined pout and she strutted towards the table of toys.

Ira gulped in the back of his throat. What would she do? What toy would she pick?

Mako turned around with a device in her hand. It was a bunch of leather straps conducted into three parts.

She waltzed towards him in determination as he took a closer look at the device.

He moaned in the back of his throat at seeing it closer. He'd always wanted to try one! It was part of ball and cock torture, a male chastity belt of sorts.

Mako smiled at his moan.

"I've heard these can be painful or pleasurable depending on the man. But me and Ryuko saw the type of man you are, Gamagori- Senpai. When you fought all those motorist and wanted them to _punish you more_...I think you'll like this!"

Ira watched with intent as she slipped the instrument around his genitals. Once in place and tightened to the desired grip he felt his hips involuntarily jut out.

The leather strap's tightened around his balls and the base of his shaft making it feel as if he was closer to orgasm then what he really was.

It put pressure around his sensitive areas in the most amazing way.

Mako seemed to study his actions and once she was satisfied that it wasn't truly hurting him she nodded her head in approval and then walked over towards the table, getting a riding crop.

"Now, Senpai, why don't I take out the gag?"

Mako did just that and smirked when Ira panted once it was off, a stream of saliva following the gag from his mouth.

"Ira Gamagori. I'm going to punish you. I'm going to break you until you admit your true feelings about me. If you hate me then tell me, if you like me then tell me. The minute it's uttered out of your mouth your torture will stop, but what ever the words I want to hear them!"

Ira shifted uncomfortably in spot. He couldn't believe this side of Mako! Who would have thought such a din bat could be such a good dominatrix!

Then, there was the other issue... Ira was never good at feelings. He was a no nonsense and serious man.

Mako made humph noise and brought the crop down hard on his shoulder.

He gasped at the impact...She was...strong!

Mako brought it down again this time across his chest.

Mako was relentless bringing the crop down again and again on his abdomen leaving red marks in there wake.

Ira was panting and grunting with each strike. He felt his body begin to sweat and felt the slight painful pressure the restraints were bringing on his hardened cock and rising testicals

Suddenly Mako stopped.

"Why won't you tell me, already!?"

Ira stared at her hardened face. But stayed silent... He couldn't...She couldn't know his weakness, even for her.

She gritted her teeth and slide the riding crop down to his length.

Ira's eyes widened as he felt the crop slide up and down his huge cock.

He let his hips slide up against the crop before letting out a shriek of both pleasure and pain as Mako brought the wipe down on the tip making the velvety tan flesh jump and bounce.

She lightly slide the crop up the shaft and upward towards the underside of his head before harshly bring it down upon the tip again making Ira squirm and whine.

She repeatedly did this without mercy.

It hurt but his member was so hard and aroused that the pain felt more pleasurable then anything.

He felt himself slowly reaching his peak but the restraint's on his shaft wouldn't let him!

Mako stopped and walked over to the table.

Ira was desperate for breath.

Mako turned back around with little more then a feather.

Ira felt disappointment weal in him.

"I'm not into that."

Mako tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm not into tickle torture." He concluded he was slowly coming back to Earth.

How disappointing! Mankanshuko was actually a great dominatrix. He swore if she would have smacked his sack or any other sensitive area with that crop; restraints or not he would have came...HARD.

Mako grinned.

"Oh, I wasn't intending to."

She smiled as she came closer. Ira leered back at the tiny girl. He didn't believe her. He hated being tickled and would have welcomed the knife more then that feather!

But to his surprise she had the feather head straight for his groin.

He lifted a heavy eyebrow in confusion before jumping out of his skin.

Mako shook the feather up and down his shaft and head, circling his slit and repeating. once or twice even going towards his sack, from the underside of it clear back up to the tip of his dick.

"Well I wasn't getting anywhere with pain so I'm going to try this method."

Ira knew exactly what this would do. It was tease and denial, she was REALLY going to make him beg for orgasm.

At first Ira thought he'd hate it but he realized that this tease and denial was just another form of masochism. The feather brought him literally on the peak of orgasm but it wasn't enough pressure to make him cum!

He felt his cock and ball restraints grow uncomfortably tight and saw his genitals grow purple with how desperate they were for release.

He realized that this was by far the most evil sexual method to use and he secretly loved it.

"M-Mankanshoku!...Ah...Oh...God, Mako!...Oh please...PLEASE!"

Mako had a serious look on her youthful face.

"Then talk! I don't care what it is just tell me! If you hate me then tell me!"

Ira opened his eyes the best he could to see Mako teary eyed. It made his heart ache. Did she actually think he hated her?

"M-Mako!...I...I..."

He couldn't get the words out...His nerves were telling him to suck it up and deal with it. But both his heart and body were telling him to just admit it.

"Yes! Come on! Talk!" Mako demanded her tears almost leaking out as she furiously tickled the feather along the head of his penis.

Ira's voice caught in his throat. It was to much! He couldn't take it anymore!

"I...I LOVE YOU!"

He screamed in an act of desperation.

Mako gasped and dropped the feather.

Gamagori cracked open his eyes and saw how excruciatingly purple his dick was but what got his attention more was the shocked Mako kneeling in front of him.

"W-What?" She weakly asked.

Ira took a shaky breath and nodded his head.

"D-Don't tease me! Mako is a strong girl! I can take it! If you hate her she'll give you release as well! Just tell the truth!" Mako cried with anger on her face.

Ira was tempted to tell her he did hate her and he uttered the 'L' word out of desperation...But seeing her hurt face made his heart twist...Besides, he couldn't have a good orgasm or an orgasm at all if the girl he cared for was crying...

"I'm...Not lying Mako...I...I...Look, I'm not used to...showing emotions..."

Mako lost all anger in her face and it became desperate.

"Please...Gamagori Senpai...Just."

Her voice became extremely high pitched and weak and Ira felt a hurt look creep on his face at seeing her so upset.

"I..._I love you."_

He whispered hanging his head low.

He gasped in surprise when Mako rushed her lips towards his.

She kissed him with so much passion and fever he felt light headed.

She pulled away.

"Do you _REALLY_ _**REALLY**_ mean it?!"

She threatened with a pout on her cute face. Ira felt himself lightly smile at it.

"...Yes, I think I do."

That was all Mako needed. She ran her hands threw his blond hair as they kissed.

Her fingers danced along his chest and stomach that was still sensitive from the beaten they had gotten. Her soft pink tongue whirled inside his mouth. She made little moans and sighs with every move.

God, how he wished he was untied! He wanted nothing more then to grab her and give her everything he had! He loved rough, S&amp;M sex but...He never would've thought he'd love this soft yet passionate love making...Well, close to it.

Mako pulled back and quickly pecked his lips before getting up and sliding down her lace panties.

"Mankanshoku?"

"I...I love you...a lot! I want to give myself to you! I want you to be my first..."

Ira stiffened and swallowed hard in his throat.

His body wanted nothing more then to feel her tight slit envelope his huge length...But...His heart and mind told him otherwise.

"No."

Mako faltered in her step and looked hurt again.

"I don't want to take your virginity here, Mako. If you'd like, we'll have plenty of time to plan for that. I'd rather not have both of our first times being in the school basement."

Mako blinked in shock.

"You're a vir-"

"Yes." Ira interrupted, not wanting to hear the word.

Ira wasn't proud of being a virgin but either woman were afraid you'd break them with your size or they were size queens and would just brag about you to her friends...Plus deep down...He knew he wanted it to be with a girl he loved.

" Now, come here."

Mako tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

"I thought I was the one in control here!?" She exclaimed with her arms folded defiantly.

Ira lightly chuckled.

"You still can be if you want, but I have an idea for both of us to get off with out penetration."

Mako nodded and stepped towards him. She slipped off her panties and high heels.

Ira grew hot at seeing her soft trimmed curls...He didn't except Mako to trim, then again he didn't except her to be a good dominatrix either.

"O-Ok! Now please kneel in front of me and make sure I'm between your legs."

Mako blushed as she lowered herself towards him. Her face was mere inches from his.

"Good, now take off this... leather restraint."

Mako made a face and sheepishly smiled.

"Oh, right, forgot all about that thing!"

She wasted a couple of seconds un tightening and unhooking the restraints and then throwing it to the side.

Ira groaned at the pressure being relieved but honestly it just made him need climax even more.

"G-good! Now, slide yourself against me..."

Mako blinked then recognition dawned on her face.

"Ah, I see what your wanting!"

To Ira's surprise, Mako ran her hand under herself and spread her lips open. Ira's eyes bulged when he saw that she actually shaved or waxed her outer lips and left the pubis area trimmed.

She lowered herself onto his extremely long length and slowly slide back and forth.

Ira groaned and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for this contact the entire time!

Mako whimpered slightly as she drew his face towards hers and kissed him.

It started out slow and hesitant at first but quickly escalated. Ira, now brought to his senses, was glad he was restrained. He didn't fully trust himself yet to not get carried away and accidently hurt her.

Her whimpers and moans grew louder as she became wetter and her clit more pronounced against him. He tried his best to control himself and let her climax first but found that he might be failing.

All well, if he did cum first he would just use his fingers or tongue to make her cum.

To his surprise she already beat him to it.

"AH! GAMAGORI!" Mako exclaimed as she heavily panted, sliding against him for all she was worth

It was too much as his body came as well.

Both desperately and frantically rode against one another until finally there cries dyed down and there sweat slickened bodies came to a halt.

Mako panted laying against Ira who was desperate for breath as well.

"So...Why...Did...You...Wait...So...Long?" Mako questioned between pants.

"And...Miss...That...Amazing punishment?" He humouresly questioned.

Mako breathlessly smiled.

"Oh...You're into...That teasing thing?"

"Maybe but...that was...overkill."

They both quietly laughed at that.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt this but may you please untie me?"

Mako raised up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot!"

She jumped off of him and untied his wrist.

Gamagori hissed in discomfort and pain as his sore limbs slowly fell back in place.

It took him a minute or so to regain his footing and get feeling back in them.

"Alright, all set!"

Ira looked over to see Mako had already dressed back into her usual uniform and had packed all the equipment and toys back into her school bag.

Ira who was still disoriented and naked blinked repeatedly in confusion.

"For what?"

"Oh, I was hoping me and you could get a bite to eat! I know this place in the market area that serves amazing seafood!"

"Er...Mako I don't think I'm presentable enough for a restaurant..."

"Who said anything about a restaurant? It's full of some really gross people so they won't notice our sweat and sex scent!"

Ira held back laughter at the girls eager and blunt nature.

"Uh...I appreciate the offer but I'm really tired...How about this Friday I take you to the Restaurant in the one star district?"

Mako's eyes brightened.

"Yeah! That way I wouldn't have to get super dressed up! Sounds great!"

Ira got up and started to put his uniform back on.

"Hey, Mankanshoku?"

She tilted her head.

"Where exactly did you get those toys and how do you know so much about sex?"

"Oh, please! You don't grow up as a no star in an alley and not know about all the dirty things the men and boys talk about, and my mom's told me things to!"

Ira was silent. He grew up in a rich sheltered house hold that kept everything hush hush. The only reason he knew about BDSM and sex was from pornography...

"Also, the toys are moms."

Ira blanched at that not sure if he'll ever look at Mrs. Mankanshoku the same way again. Dear God, he hoped she washed everything! The thought of Mako's dad using anything that touched him...

Ira had to hold back any disgusted face he might have so he wouldn't offend Mako.

Being the serious guy he was, he quickly recovered from the disgust and shock.

"Well, thank you for making sure this was after school was let out and done in the basement...I do have a reputation to keep up you know."

Mako nodded.

"Thank YOU for finally telling me your true feelings!"

"Like I had a choice..." He muttered. Was he bitter or felt molested, no. He wanted the rough sex. Secretly he wanted her and loved her. He was actually relieved that he finally told her. It was like a huge weight off his shoulders and she liked him, no, LOVED him back!

Mako looked guilty and Ira almost told her he was joking but a small sadistic part of him wanted to make her feel a little guilty...Even if he wanted it it was still him tied up on the floor and relentlessly punishing and teasing him.

Mako shuffled her feet before speaking.

"Yes, but you could have easily told me you hated me and you didn't..._So, thank you."_

Mako shyly muttered before hurrying and pecked him on the cheek. He stiffened in surprise.

"I'll see you this Friday Gamagori - Senpai!" Mako called out cheerfully waving with a skip in her already peppy step.

Ira slowly smiled and laughed to himself.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
